


I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel gifts a secret location and ice skates to Peggy.





	

Daniel loved surprises. He loved the mystery, the suspense, and the final thrill as the surprise is finally revealed.

Peggy, on the other hand, hated surprises. She hated the mystery, the suspense, and the final urgency of right before the surprise is finally revealed.

Which is why, when it came to Christmas time, Daniel chose to give Peggy a present through a surprise. As much as she hated the waiting and the not knowing, the look of pure joy that would light up her face was too much to pass up.

So, one night before Christmas Eve, Daniel loaded Peggy into the car, telling her that he had a surprise that she was going to love.

“Why can’t you tell me, Daniel?” She whined, turning in her seat to face him.

“I don’t think you understand what ‘surprise’ means, Peg.” He goaded, but had no intentions of giving away the secret.

“You’re right, I don’t. Why would you purposely hide something from me when I’m just going to find out in a minute?” She crossed, her arms, her jaw jutting out in a way that made her look like a stubborn child.

“Because I just love the look of delight on your face when you get to discover for yourself what the gift is. You brought warm clothes, right?” He glanced over to his wife before looking back to the frost covered roads of New York in front of him.

“Yes, I did, that’s what you told me to do. Is there any reason I need warm clothes?”

He only smiled. “You’ll find out in a minute.”

Huffing, she straightened, back thumping against the seat of the car, all the while her arms crossed.

The rest of their trip was silent, until Daniel pulled into a small parking lot on the edge of the woods, consisting of a few spaces for cars to park, and cheery, snow-covered paths leading out into the wood.

Peggy slowly stood from the car, wrapping a scarf around her neck as she admired the hoarfrost twinkling in the afternoon sun. Turning, she saw Daniel remove a box wrapped in silver paper from the trunk, tucking it under his arm and picking up his crutch again.

“Is that for me?” She asked, pressing up to his side with a mischievous smile.

“It will be when we get there.”

She rolled her eyes, but followed Daniel when he started his way down one of the paths.

On their walk, Peggy walked side-by-side with her husband, looking at everything with her eyes filled with wonder, Daniel watching more of her than the magnificent sights around them.

Fifteen minutes down the path, he pointed her down a smaller, less worn one, branches overhanging in some spots, the needles heavy with fallen snow. She looked at him in curiosity, but still followed his lead.

Finally, after some torturous minutes, they emerged into a clearing, the tall pine trees standing proud all the way around them, on one side of the meadow, an old log with the snow scraped off, and a small pond right in the middle, frozen over yet not a snowflake covered it.

“What’s this?” She asked, slightly confused by their destination.

“Part of your present.” He simple stated, making his way over to the log.

“When did you find this place?” She pressed, following him and sitting down with him.

“On my lunch breaks, sometimes I come out to this park to relax and unwind. One day, I decided to take a different path, and I found this little pond. When I discovered that it completely freezes over for the winter, I thought of the stories that you told me of you and your brother going ice skating when you were little, and about how it was the most fun you ever had during the winter, which leads me to your next present.” He handed her the silver-wrapped box, smiling shyly.

Peggy stared down at the box for a moment before gingerly lifting the lid, pushing back the tissue paper to find a brand new pair of ice skates, with pristine white laces and sharp blades that gleamed in the light.

A gasp escaped her lips, a smile spreading across her features before looking back up at him. “These are beautiful. Thank you, darling.” She reached out a gloved hand to cup his jaw, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

They parted, only for Daniel to press a kiss to her cheek, watching her cheeks turn even more red than they were before.

“Go on, try them out.” He urged.

Delight flashed though her eyes before she held it back. “But you can’t…”

“I’m perfectly content to sit here and watch you.” 

She nodded once, quickly removing the skates from their box and lacing them into her feet, making her way to the pond and stepping on. She pushed off with her foot one way, and then the other, gliding a few feet and then turning to look at the tracks she made, giving Daniel a quick, elated smile before continuing on her way.

He watched her glide around the pond a few times, adjusting to her skates, but then she really started, turning to skate backwards at a speed Daniel never thought possible; making figure eights on the ice, and eventually a few spins, as graceful as a swan. 

She stopped on the edge of the pond in front of him, sending up a spray of ice as she dug her skates in. He smiled at her, but then she waved him over, so he walked over to her, picking his way through the snow and being careful that his crutch didn’t slip on any ice.

“How’s it going?” He asked, studying red nose and cheeks, a bright sparkle in her eyes that seemed to match the sparkle of the sun on the snow.

“Wonderfully. But I’m missing one thing.”

His brows furrowed. “What?”

“You.” She held out her hands, waiting for him to taking them.

Cautiously, he hooked his arm through his crutch, but she shook her head. “Leave it.”

Daniel dropped it in the snow, grasping her hands tightly in his, and slowly stepping onto the ice. She waited only a moment before slowly inching backwards, pulling him along.

“Don’t fret, darling. Have I ever done anything to hurt you?” She gently crooned, sensing his wariness.

Unable to think of a time, he relaxed, letting her pull him along slowly and softly until they were gliding around the edge, their laughter ringing like bells through the crisp, cold air.

After a few times around, they slowly stopped, breathless from cheer and exhilaration.

“That was…” Peggy trailed off.

“Spectacular.” He finished. “I never thought I would be able to do that ever again, and if it wasn’t for you, I never would have. Thank you.” He looked up, Peggy slightly taller than him with her skates on.

“I’d much rather skate slowly with you than perform all the tricks in the world without you.” She admitted, stroking his knuckles through their gloves.

He kissed her again, shorter this time, but all the sentiment was still there.

“I love you.” She whispered, stroking his cheek.

“I love you too, Peg.”

After a few hours of skating, the couple headed home, vowing to come back to their spot as soon as they could, but promising that they would always come the night before Christmas Eve, no matter how and when, so they could skate together for many years to come.


End file.
